


Blue on Bronze

by Cazio



Series: Thorki Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Cazio, Jotun, Jotun!Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, blowjob, taste!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazio/pseuds/Cazio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Do not break your word,” Thor warned, nuzzling fondly against his brother’s thigh. His sapphire eyes were trained on Loki’s face, and he smiled when it began to turn to ice. Green eyes became drenched in ruby, and raised veins began to create intricate patterns on blue in a captivating maze.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue on Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was given to me by thorki-smut on tumblr (not sure who actually created it) : Jotun!Loki, no restrictions, so long as he was deliciously blue.
> 
> Yeah, well, I took the delicious part a bit too far. ;) First prompt fill, and I was too impatient to get a beta reader, so I edited it myself. Blame me for all of this crazy.

Pale moonlight sifted through the windows of Loki’s chambers, casting pieces of light onto the raven-haired prince. He sat facing the glow, staring out the space between the blinds at the meadows below that were now bathed in silver. He was pondering something; Thor knew that expression very well. The Aesir shifted closer until his left cheek was caught in a shaft of light.

“Please.” His voice was nothing more than a quiet rumble.

Loki’s expression did not change. “I will not do it, Thor.”

The elder prince was not to be deterred so easily. “You have already done it, I only ask you to oblige me once more.”

“That was an accident,” the Jotun hissed.

Thor moved behind his brother, looping his arms low around Loki’s waist. The trickster twisted away, green eyes flashing.

“You know I do not care what form you take,” Thor soothed, stepping toward his brother once more, both of them now cast completely in shadow.

“Then why do you ask me to change for you?” Loki snapped defensively. The elder prince thought for a moment. He had always known his brother in his Aesir form, exploring the smooth milky skin with his lips and tongue until he could hardly muster the will to move. He loved his brother, and felt awful that Loki was uncomfortable in the skin he was born in. Admittedly, it had taken Thor awhile to become used to the Jotun side of his brother. All of the nights Loki had taken his Jotun form had been short, and there was no touching but for an occasional brush of their hands. Until that night but a week ago.

“Because I want to properly please you this time,” Thor murmured. “I do not wish for it to be an accident.”

Pale hands grasped his collar and Loki yanked him close, anger in his eyes. “And what will you do if I say no, Odinson?”

The elder prince cocked a brow and flashed a wide smile. “I will not bed you the next time you ask.” They both knew that was a lie, for Thor could not go a week without venturing to his brother’s chambers for a tryst. Even so, Loki’s grip loosened.

“I could very well hurt you,” Loki said slowly. “If I feel angry or unsafe you know what will happen.”

Thor knew indeed. The first time Loki had shown his true form, the Aesir had reached out and murmured his acceptance. The younger prince had screamed at him and his blue skin had turned painful to the touch. Thor had the frostbite for days before it was finally driven away by way of medicine. Loki had been angry and unstable, and that experience had no doubt added guilt to the situation.

“I know,” Thor breathed, lifting his hands to frame Loki’s face. “I trust you.”

“That has always been a fault of yours, brother.”

Their foreheads pressed together. “One I will gladly carry.”

Loki seemed hesitant, but their lips met in near-darkness. This is how they could begin, Thor decided. His brother was not the type to change his mind quickly about decisions such as this, but Thor wanted him to feel comfortable, to be enveloped in the safety of his arms and never need to fear his Jotun form ever again. They would always have their love, no matter the form either of them took. He tried to covey that as best he could in his kiss, and Loki seemed to sense it, pulling away.

“Do not ask this of me,” the younger prince breathed, “I am not ready.”

“ _I_ am,” he wrapped his arms around his brother. “Allow me to prove it.”

Loki lifted a hand, caressing his cheek fondly, but his eyes were dark and uncertain.  Thor nuzzled into the touch in a silent plea. They had to move past this barrier.

Instead of answering, Loki dropped his hand and wriggled free from his brother’s arms. The golden prince frowned, but his eyes flickered with curiosity as his brother moved to the bed, sitting on the edge in his usual spread-legged position that Thor loved so much.

“Kneel for me, and I will grant your request.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “I am your lover, not your subject.”

“I never said you were my subject,” the trickster said with a teasing grin, “But you must kneel if you wish to see me as you want to.”

Loki certainly knew how to drive a hard bargain. Thor slowly stepped forward, his eyes trained on his brother’s widening smirk. Once he was standing between the trickster’s legs, he lowered himself to his knees. Loki’s eyebrows rose as though he had not expected Thor to follow instructions. Usually he wouldn’t have, but the thought of Loki’s Jotun form was too great a chance to pass up.

The trickster smoothed a hand through his golden hair, tilting his head up and staring down at him with eyes that looked glassy with tears, but the elder prince could not accurately say in the darkness. Loki’s other palm lifted, and his hand melted into a pale ice blue, but spread no further than his wrist. Thor narrowed his eyes, but his brother did not seem to be doing it as a tease, and brought his hand to touch the Aesir’s face.

It had felt strange the first time he had touched his brother when his skin was blue. Frost Giants’ usual touch was painful because there had never been a time in history where an Aesir and a Jotun had not touched each other out of anything but rage. So when love was involved, the skin reacted very differently. Thor’s cheek began to tingle where Loki’s fingers had traced it, and not just because he loved his brother’s touch. It was as if the nerves underneath were being sent tiny shockwaves, though they were most likely being slightly numbed by the Jotun skin.

Before Loki could pull his hand away, Thor turned his head, taking two blue fingers into his mouth. He trickster cocked a brow, but the thunderer did not notice anything but the taste. This was what he had been waiting for, the chance to run his taste buds over the changed skin. Loki had no idea how deliciously sweet his Jotun form tasted, literally. It held a fresh tang; a flavor that most closely resembled mint leaves. He gave a tiny suck that sent a shiver through his brother, then drew back with a tiny pop as Loki’s fingers came free.

“Do not break your word,” Thor warned, nuzzling fondly against his brother’s thigh. His sapphire eyes were trained on Loki’s face, and he smiled when it began to turn to ice. Green eyes became drenched in ruby, and raised veins began to create intricate patterns on blue in a captivating maze. Thor stood slowly, and then reached to Loki’s shoulders. The trickster knew what he was asking, but turned his head away in shame at his body. Thor’s eyes softened, and he curled a finger under Loki’s chin, gently pulling his brother to face him. The younger prince allowed it, but shut his eyes.

“This is always just beneath my skin,” the trickster murmured, “This ugly body, wrinkled and veined like a mutation.”

Thor shook his head fervently even though the younger prince could not see it, “No.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Loki’s closed eyelid. “You are beautiful,” he moved to the other and felt his brother begin to relax. “And I love you in any form.” With a final kiss to the bridge of the Jotun’s nose, Thor tugged at Loki’s tunic, and this time the younger prince only momentarily hesitated before pulled it over his head.

The thunderer’s lips parted automatically as he took in the sight. Loki looked wonderful in his Aesir form…but nothing quite matched the way he looked now. Blue skin and the Jotun veins accented every muscle, and his brother looked more defined than usual, like an ice sculpture that had come to life.   A few veins made a circle around his navel, tempting Thor’s eyes to wander to where the blue lines disappeared beneath Loki’s waistband, his pupils dilating with growing desire. The Jotun kept his eyes shut, and Thor knew it was because he did not want to look at himself.

“Lie back,” the thunderer urged gently.

 Loki kept still for a few moments, then opened his eyes to expose that vibrant red and shifted backward on the bed, pausing before reclining. Thor moved over his brother, straddling him as he leaned forward to rest his chin on Loki’s chest. The tingling sensation spread up his jaw, and he hummed with satisfaction. The trickster did not open his eyes though, and Thor could feel his incredibly slow heartbeat that sounded as though Loki was trying to fall asleep.

“If it truly makes you uncomfortable, you may switch back,” he offered, but couldn’t quite mask his disappointment.

Loki shifted beneath him and a small smile graced the trickster’s lips, “If I wanted to change back, I would not need your permission, Thor.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “But you seem unwilling.”

“And you, too gentle.”

Thor sighed, rolling off. “I apologize, this idea was unwise.” He did not want to make love to his brother if the younger prince was not fully willing to accept it. He closed his eyes, trying his best to shove down the unsatisfied craving of tasting that blue skin.

The mattress moved beneath him suddenly, and when his eyes opened, they met glowing red just as their lips met. Thor kissed deeply, drawing as much of the minty taste as he could, and it made his mouth begin to water.  Loki pulled away rather quickly, running his tongue along his lips.

“You taste…different,” the Jotun murmured.

So it was the same for both of them. “As do you.”

Loki pressed his mouth to Thor’s and parted his icy blue lips. The tingling made the thunderer’s lips slightly numb, and the experience was wonderful. His tongue flicked out to taste more, and was met with his brother’s. Thor brought a hand around to the base of Loki’s neck and pulled him closer, melding their mouths together as they explored the new flavors of each other’s bodies. Only when his vision began to spot beneath his eyelids did he pull away, breathing heavily and running his tongue along his teeth to savor the fresh taste that lingered there.

Thor’s hands smoothed down the Jotun’s back and ran his fingers along the ridges of muscle and vein, tracing the patterns there. The trickster shivered from his touch, and began leaving a trail of chilled kisses down his throat, occasionally lapping with his tongue in such a way that Thor’s heart skipped. When Thor reached Loki’s waistband, he tugged it down until a shudder signified that his brother was exposed. Loki nuzzled against his cheek, and brought his blue hands to Thor’s chest. With a drum of his fingers, the fabric vanished. Thor inhaled sharply at the sudden, bubbly chill, but it turned into a moan as Loki then reached back and pulled his hands from the waistband. Another twitch and Loki’s trousers were gone. Thor could not help but to look and see the beautiful blue of Loki’s member that was slowly hardening. The thunderer craned his head up, meeting his brother’s lips for a split second before Loki drew back to a sitting position. He could continue to admire the sea of sapphire before him, and smoothed his hands up icy thighs as a gasp escaped the Jotun’s throat.  He traced the veins that curved and swooped around the trickster’s body, marking him as though they were intricate tattoos designed by the gods.

Then Loki rolled his hips and Thor moaned again as the friction sent heat rushing between his legs that were still covered in fabric. His hands gripped blue and his brother rocked again, this time with a slight smirk.

“So eager.” Red eyes watched him curiously for a few moments. Then suddenly Loki’s weight was off of him and he felt the swift pull on his pants as they were magicked away. His member was met with cold air that was instantly replaced with Jotun as Loki ground against him, rubbing their hips together feverishly as though consumed with mad lust. Not completely inaccurate, he guessed, as he saw the bright red darken to maroon. The pleasure cracked through him like lightning and he released a guttural gasp as the friction increased so rapidly.

“Who is eager now?” he managed to say between ruts. His arms wrapped around his brother and with a swift movement he was the one on top. Loki hissed and suddenly Thor was forced to lift his hips as the touch began to hurt. Not good.

“Loki,” he breathed as his arms began to sting with ice cold. The trickster immediately relaxed, and his skin returned to a slight chill again. “Good,” Thor praised, bringing their lips together again as his hips lowered to press against Loki’s once more. It was a close call, but his trust never wavered, and he made that clear in his kiss. Their tongues battled until Thor was overwhelmed by the heady rush that came from Jotun lips. He then moved to run his tongue along a line on Loki’s neck, savoring the minty taste as his brother gasped beneath him. Thor thrust occasionally, and each time he did, he could feel the aching hardness of his brother’s erection.  

He slowly moved his lips to Loki’s collarbone, sucking at the skin above the bone and trying his best not to seem too focused on the taste alone. Loki’s hands tangled in his hair when he closed his teeth around the Jotun’s nipple, tugging and sucking the way he knew the younger prince could not resist. Sure enough, a low moan echoed off of the walls and he flicked his tongue across the tender flesh before moving to where he wanted to taste most. It involved putting his feet to the floor to be half draped over the mattress, and Loki growled at the lack of friction, as his hips were no longer there.  He moved to the sensitive head of Loki’s member, and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flesh that was as cold as ice and as hard as steel. Pre-come instantly began to leak at the sensation and he could tell Loki was fighting the urge to thrust.

What captured Thor’s attention though was the taste, as it had the first time his lips had met the skin. Instead of the usual bitterness of Loki’s essence, it was as sweet as sugar, and went perfectly with the intense mint flavor of the sensitive organ. He slowly moved his mouth to cover more of Loki’s length, sucking occasionally and causing Loki to go rigid and bite his lip.

“Thor, please,” came a soft cry. “I cannot—“ whatever he had meant to say was cut off with a loud moan as Thor gave a hard suck, bobbing his head slightly. Somehow, Loki managed to harden even more and his brother began to squirm. His hands found Thor’s golden mane and pressed him down. The thunderer smiled around Loki’s member, taking more of it until his nose was pressed to the trickster’s pelvis. Loki’s fingers curled, and he could not help but roll his hips, gasping and panting more than Thor had remembered him doing so in recent memory.

“Your mouth,” Loki panted, “The heat.”

Thor responded with a long suck, sliding his mouth up and down the shaft and pressing his tongue to run a trail of saliva from his lips. Loki shuddered and moaned, tossing his head against the mattress and arching his spine to try and prevent himself from coming so quickly. Thor was much in the same boat; his member was leaking as well, and ached for stimulation that was not going to be there anytime soon. But he hardly minded, the taste of Jotun was much too wondrous to give up. His hands snaked up from where they had been fisted into the sheets and pressed Loki’s thighs apart where they had been raised and clenched tight. His brow creased as he ran his tongue up the shaft, and closed his lips at the head, swirling around the slit. That was all it took to send Loki over the edge. With a loud cry, the sugary taste of Jotun seed filled his mouth and Thor swallowed it eagerly, sucking his brother through his orgasm and milking out every last drop.

Loki panted heavily, and his body cooled almost instantly as he finished. Thor licked his lips once he finally pulled his mouth away, overrun with pleasure from the mouthwatering remnants of his brother’s seed. He lifted himself back onto the bed with a grunt before burying his face into Loki’s chest. The trickster was still panting slightly, but was looking at him fondly with half-lidded eyes.  The slits of red that were visible were as intoxicating as the blue skin around him, and he was reminded of just how aroused he was.  Loki noticed, of course, and cocked a brow as if only just realizing that Thor had not yet released.  A smirk played across the trickster’s lips, and he sat up, shifting the Aesir off of him. Thor stared in awe at the muscular definition of his back and the pale blue that seemed to make his entire body glow.

An icy hand suddenly grasped his length and he bucked reflexively, much to Loki’s amusement. The Jotun prince began to pump slowly then built up speed almost too fast for Thor to handle. This seemed to be an innate Jotun trait, either that or Loki was feeling particularly punishing this evening. He gritted his teeth as he was stroked to near release. The cold palm was somehow making him more desperate, and the look in those dusky red eyes made him bite his lip to keep from making impromptu noises of pleasure. With a cock of his head, the trickster’s hand was gone, leaving him desperately exposed and without friction.

“Loki,” Thor snarled, fisting the sheets and bucking against nothing. His brother looked at him with a feline smile, his teeth sharper in Frost Giant form. That physical trait worried him as the younger prince lowered his mouth, and slid his tongue out from between blue lips. It lingered there more a moment as Thor’s eyes darkened with lust, then smoothed a wet track up the length of his shaft that sent him arching and writhing like a fool. Loki’s mouth closed around his member in a hungry flash, and began sucking with such intensity that Thor could not help but cry out. Evidently, he tasted just as delicious as Loki had been for him. His tongue ran behind his bottom lip, catching a hint of the sweetness he had just recently swallowed.

Pleasure rushed through his every blood vessel as Loki sucked him; using his masterful tongue in ways Thor knew he could never match. He moaned like a whore and found he did not care one bit, too overtaken by the numbing sensations between his hips. He bucked slightly, trying to increase the friction as Loki’s tongue slicked his member. The coiling in his gut told him he was going to release, and he tensed in preparation. Red eyes flicked to sapphire, and Loki smiled at the sight before him before returning to his work, giving one last hard squeeze of his lips.

Thor moaned as his seed spurted out and was immediately sucked down, swallowed greedily as the trickster continued to lap away with his tongue. The thunderer went limp against the mattress, boneless as Loki milked him dry, ringin from pleasure. A wet sound of his brother licking his lips made his eyes open just in time to see the Jotun wiping the dribble of seed that had slipped from his mouth. A smile came to his lips then, one that was soon returned by the younger prince as he crawled back into the bed.

Thor was covered in a sheen of sweat, but found that Loki was just as silky-skinned at ever. Most likely it was because Frost Giants had no need for sweat glands on Jotunheim, the cold climate most likely would kill them if they did. Just another mystery about the Jotunar, it seemed.  It would endlessly puzzle him how his brother did not like this form, at least to use around him. If that lusty session was anything to go by, well, he couldn’t wait to take his brother again, the normal way.

Loki straddled him once more, still trembling slightly from his own orgasm, and then lowered himself to lie draped across Thor’s chest. He loved moments like these, where their pride was stripped away and they could simply touch, embrace each other and allow themselves to feel. The elder prince combed his fingers through the silken black locks as his brother nuzzled affectionately into his shoulder.

“So, Aesir, was it as you imagined?”

Thor pressed his lips to the crown of Loki’s head, bathing in the wonderful sensation of skin-to-skin contact that sent his nerves sparking and numbing at the same time.

“You are perfect, I should be lucky to have you this way every time,” he rumbled softly in reply. Loki’s hand found his, and their fingers laced together, blue on bronze.

“Perhaps you shall,” came the reply, and Thor’s eyebrows rose.

“You would do that for me?”

Instead of a reply, Loki’s form began to fade away to moonlit skin, red eyes to soft green, veins melting into smooth muscle. His brother nestled to his chest and sighed, squeezing Thor’s hand just once.

“No,” Loki murmured, craning his head to kiss his cheek softly. “I will simply be very accident-prone when you wish me to be.”

That was good enough for him.


End file.
